civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech Web (CivBE)
The Tech Web is a feature in Civilization: Beyond Earth, previously introduced in Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri, which represents the possibilities for technological development of your colony. Unlike previous Civilization games which featured linear tech trees, the tech web branches off radially in several directions. Higher tier techs again require lower tier techs to be developed first, but because of the web - style of organization, even the most sophisticated technologies are accessible after you develop only 5 - 6 lesser technologies. Tree Analysis In Civilization Beyond Earth the technologies are divided in two types: *'Branch' technology, or Primary tech: this is a main line of development, representing a broader approach to some subject. In the web branch techs are shown bigger, and always at the top of a technology 'cluster'. Branch technologies are required to advance and unlock higher tier technologies - this is illustrated in the web by the lines connecting the main techs (branch techs). At the same time, researching a branch technology also unlocks several lesser technologies, also known as 'leaf' techs. Branch techs enable access to main units and abilities, important Buildings, etc. *'Leaf' technology, or Secondary tech: this is a more focused technology, concentrating on a deeper development of some aspect of the broader branch tech. Each leaf technology can only be researched after its branch technology has been researched. Leaf techs appear smaller than branch techs, and immediately underneath them; note, however, that the order in which leaf technologies appear underneath doesn't show any precedence, or further dependence: once you have unlocked the branch tech, you can research any tech in its cluster, regardless of where it's found. Leaf techs often allow Affinity advancement, and unlock affinity-specific units. Also, most high-level buildings and Wonders are unlocked in leaf techs. In Civilization V, icons in each technology node are ordered from left to right: Units, City Buildings, Wonders, Revealed Resources, Tile Improvements, Abilities, Projects. Beyond Earth appears to preserve this order, with the addition of a +Affinity Points type, which appears to the left of Units. Unit icons are monochrome and borderless. Building icons have an octagonal border, and Wonder icons have a crescent border. Abilities appear as a star in a circle. Resource icons appear in color in a dark circle. Tile improvements appear borderless, but grayer than units. :This illustrator wlll give you a good overview of the Tech Web: '''http://apolyton.net/civbe/techweb/ : '''Tier 0 ** Habitation (0): Worker unit, Explorer unit, Soldier unit, Old Earth Relic building, Clinic building *** Pioneering (76): Colonist unit, Trade Convoy unit, Trade Depot building *** Planetary Survey (76): Work Barge improvement, Embarkation ability Tier 1 * Ecology (80): Miasmic Repulsor satellite, Ultrasonic Fence building, Vivarium building *** Geophysics (190): Geothermal resource, Geothermal Well improvement *** Alien Biology (190): +12 Harmony, Workers can clear Miasma, Worker Miasma Immunity ** Genetics: Pharmalab building, Cytonursery building *** Alien Lifeforms: Alien Preserve building, upgrade: increase Paddocks culture yield by 1 *** Genetic Mapping: +12 Purity, The Gene Vault Wonder ** Engineering (80): Combat Rover unit, Thorium Reactor building, Repair Facility building, Titanium resource *** Power Systems (190): +12 Supremacy, upgrades: +1 Energy from Geothermal Wells, +1 Production from Quarries *** Defense Grid (190): Defense Perimeter building, Panopticon Wonder) ** Physics (80): Ranger unit, Observatory building, Launch Complex building *** Ballistics (243): Rocket Battery building, Stellar Codex Wonder ** Chemistry (95): Laboratory building, Recycler building, Petroleum resource, Petroleum Well improvement *** Biochemistry: Water Refinery building, Petrochemical Plant building Tier 2 * Computing: Missile Rover unit, Gunboat unit, Spy Agency building, Network building *** Autonomous Systems: +20 Supremacy, Master Control Wonder, Node improvement *** Transcendental Math: Signal Fragment (Required for Contact Victory) ** Cognition: Neurolab building, Holosuite building, Academy tile improvement *** Collaborative Thought: +25 Supremacy, Precog Project Wonder ** Genetic Design: Gene Garden building, Cloning Plant building, Ectogenesis Pod Wonder *** Alien Genetics: +10 Purity, upgrades: + 1 Culture from Biowells, +1 Science from Xenomass wells ** Alien Sciences: Xeno Fuel Plant building, Xeno Nursery building, Xenomass Well improvement *** Alien Adaptation: +18 Harmony, Xeno Swarm Unique unit *** Alien Ecology: Miasmic Condenser orbital unit, Biowell improvement ** Terraforming: Gaian Well building, Floatstone Quarry improvement, Terrascape improvement *** Biospheres: +25 Purity, unpgrades: +1 Energy output from Domes, carries over 10% of city's food after growth *** Climate Control: +25 Supremacy, Weather Controller orbital unit ** Fabrication (624): Carrier unit, Alloy Foundry building, Magrail tile improvement *** Civil Support: +25 Purity, Holomatrix orbital unit ** Robotics: Tacjet unit, (Autoplant), Firaxite Mine improvement, Manufactory improvement *** Tactical Robotics (624): +18 Supremacy, CNDR Unique unit *** Swarm Robotics: +18 Harmony, Drone Sphere Wonder ** Bionics: Bionics Lab, Institute, Biowell *** Servomachinery: +25 Purity, Battlesuit Unique unit *** Tissue Engineering: +25 Harmony, upgrade: +10 healing for units ** Biology: Biofuel Plant building, Growlab building, Dome tile improvement *** Vertical Farming: +25 Purity, upgrades: +1 Energy and +1 Food from Farms ** Organics: Biofactory building, Mass Digester building, upgrade: +1 Energy to Generators *** Photosystems: +25 Harmony, Solar Collector orbital unit, upgrade: +1 Food from plantations) Tier 3 * Social Dynamics: Civil Crèche building, Soma Distillery building, Terra Vault building *** Human Idealism: New Terran Myth Wonder *** Human Conservation: +40 Purity, Deep Memory Wonder *** Euthenics: +40 Supremacy, Human Hive Wonder ** Transgenics: Gene Smelter building, The Promethean Wonder *** Photogenetics: +32 Supremacy, upgrade: +1 Culture from Academies *** Alien Hybridization: +32 Harmony, upgrade: allows Units to heal in Miasma ** Alien Ethics: Xeno Sanctuary building, Mind Stem building, Xenodrome Wonder *** Alien Domestication: +32 Harmony, Xeno Calvary Unique unit, upgrade: +1 Culture from Xenomass wells ** Planetary Engineering (1657): Borehole building, upgrade: +1 Production to Generators *** Geoscaping: +40 Supremacy, Weather Controller Orbital unit *** Seismic Induction (1817): +40 Purity, Archimedes Lever Wonder *** Neural Uploading: +40 Supremacy, ANGEL Unique unit ** Cybernetics: Orbital laser and Phasal Transporter orbital units, Node Bank *** Autogyros: +40 Supremacy, CARVR Unique unit *** Meta Materials: +40 Harmony, Tectonic Anvil Wonder *** Dark Networks: All-Seer orbital unit ** Nanotechnology: Nanopasture and Nanothermite buildings, Exodus Gate Planetary Wonder (required for Promised Land Victory) *** Tactical LEV: +40 Purity, LEV Destroyer Unique unit ** Nano Robotics: +40 Harmony, upgrade: +1 Science from Manufactories *** Augmentation: Augmentary, Daedalus Ladder Wonder, upgrade: + 1 Energy from Generators *** Surrogacy: +40 Purity, Aegis Unique unit, upgrade: +10% Worker speed ** Bio Engineering: Molecular Forge and Bioglass Furnace buildings, Xenomalleum Wonder *** Industrial Ecology: +40 Purity, upgrade: +1 Production from Farms *** Biometallurgy: +40 Supremacy, upgrades: +1 Science from generators, +1 Energy from mines ** Synergetics: Microbial Mine and Organ Printer buildings, Armasail Wonder *** Designer Lifeforms: +40 Harmony, Rocktopus Unique unit ** Mechatronics: LEV Plant and Optical Surgery buildings, Crawler Wonder *** Mobile Lev ''': +32 Purity, LEV Tank Unique unit *** '''Ballistic Lev: Mass Driver Wonder ** Communications: TacNet Hub orbital unit, Command Center building, Feedsite Hub building, Communications Array tile improvement *** Orbital Networks (657): Lasercom Satellite orbital unit, Memetwork Wonder ** Artificial Intelligence: Cel Cradle and Surveillance Web buildings, Markov Eclipse Wonder *** Synthetic Thought: +25 Supremacy, SABR Unique unit, Cynosure Wonder *** Swarm Intelligence: +25 Harmony, Bytegeist Wonder Tier 4 ** Artificial Evolution: Progenitor Garden building, Resurrection Device Wonder, upgrade: +1 Science from Farms *** Alien Evolution: +40 Harmony, Xeno Titan Unique unit *** Alien Materials: +40 Supremacy, Xeno Nova Wonder ** Field Theory: Field Reactor and Mantle buildings, Quantum Computer Wonder *** Exotic Matter : +40 Harmony, Ansible Wonder ** Hypercomputing: Hypercore building, Emancipation Gate Planetary Wonder (required for Emancipation Victory), upgrade: +1 Science from Nodes *** Hyperconductors: +40 Purity, Holon Chamber Wonder ** Astrodynamics: Planet Carver orbital unit, Neo-Planetarium and Sky Crane buildings *** Orbital Automation: Deeps Space Telescope and Orbital Fabricator orbital units Category:Civilization: Beyond Earth Category:Technologies (CivBE)